Ambushing A Half Breed
by Arish Mudra Rakshas
Summary: The group sent four Stunners at the powerful old Professor. But she deflected them. A Battle follows, and somebody joins in. Enjoy!


[Extract from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix']

**... 'How dare you!' the figure shouted as she ran. 'How **_**dare **_**you!' **

**'It's McGonagall!' whispered Hermione. **

**'Leave him alone! **_**Alone, **_**I say!' said Professor McGonagall's voice through the darkness. 'On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such - ' **

**Hermione, Parvati and Lavender all screamed. The figures around the cabin had shot no fewer than four Stunners at Professor McGonagall.**

[End of Extract]

'NO YOU DON'T!' McGonagall shouted. With a quick slashing of her wand, she had deflected the Stunners easily.

'Go McGonagall!' Seamus shouted audibly.

'Yeah, show that toad, Professor!' Parvati said.

There was a glint in Hermione's eyes. She was looking at McGonagall with extreme admiration for several reasons: her being the ideal disciplinarian, as well as showing Umbridge her power and the authority it commanded were two of them.

Meanwhile, the rest of the class was also nodding their approval, some of them (those from the DA) tapping their own wands on their palms. Even Professors Tofty and Marchbanks were making small sounds of appraisal; after all, they must have assessed McGonagall in her time too.

On the grounds several feet below, the scene was horribly terrifying. The six people, including the five Aurors, were now advancing on McGonagall. She could sense the imminent duel, and was readying herself.

Then, so suddenly that it would have taken anybody but the adept duelists by surprise, the six started raining spells on McGonagall. They had apparently decided that they did not care what the consequences were – the public would be protesting the next day when they heard of "the old Transfiguration mistress' tragic defeat and consequent death". But they were wrong. Apparently, Hagrid thought so too.

'You ruddy COWARDS! You'll not get away with this, you can't beat Minerva McGonagall!' He shouted.

McGonagall was a brilliant witch. She was surely showing it. In a six-to-one duel, she was holding her own. Hagrid helped her by occasionally hitting one of her opponents. But she was doing well herself.

She sent every spell of the Aurors back at them, with a few ones of her own added. From the class' point-of-view, it was a wondrous sight. Flashes and jets of light flew towards McGonagall, brightly coloured and sparkling, but she returned them to their course, also shooting flashes at her opponents.

The Transfiguration mistress then Conjured a pack of hounds out of thin air, and they started snapping at the opponents with help from Fang. Distracted, the Aurors set to subdue the dogs, but Umbridge, recognizable even in the darkness, ran straight at McGonagall. _Foolish toad_, Harry thought. _Hasn't she just seen her hold her own against six? How does the git expect to defeat McGonagall alone? _

McGonagall sent spells at Umbridge with equal contempt. It was as if she was trying to take revenge for Umbridge's attempt to take over the school.

A spell sent Umbridge flying through the air. She landed just next to the hounds, but then did something horrible: she killed all of them.

The Killing Curse (it was not AVADA KEDAVRA) triggered roars from every onlooker; students were now watching the fight from their dormitories.

But now McGonagall again started fighting three Aurors and Umbridge, and Hagrid engaged another Auror. No one in the duel seemed to realize that one Auror was slowly creeping behind McGonagall, ready to attack her. The students' shouted warning was in vain, McGonagall could not hear them over the noise of the spells.

But then, the Auror fell to the ground, unconscious. Everybody saw another figure, shorter, with bushy hair, running to the duel. It was Hermione.

Nobody had noticed her slip past them and run through the castle doors. They noticed her when she cursed the Auror, in a way saving McGonagall.

'Take this, you hag!' Hermione shouted, and sent spell after spell at Umbridge.

Everybody in the Astronomy Tower gaped at Hermione. Besides McGonagall, she herself looked quite powerful. Along with spells, she was also using excellent Transfiguration in the duel. Umbridge was now dueling her alone, while McGonagall fought five of them. Both looked quite deranged at times.

McGonagall hit three of the Aurors with quite a powerful curse; anyways, the sound it created was suited to an explosion. Just as well, the Aurors were thrown backwards, sporting horrible bruises, all knocked out cold.

Just then, Hermione was hit by a hex from Umbridge as McGonagall finished off the remaining two Aurors. She started bleeding profusely, and Umbridge gloated. In that moment of distraction, twenty-two spells rained down upon her from somewhere. The Astronomy Tower.

Umbridge was horribly injured. McGonagall defeated one of the remaining Aurors, while the other escaped her aim and ran head over heels to the gates of the grounds.

Students descended on all sides upon Hermione and McGonagall, they were celebrating what they had been wishing for months; Umbridge been driven out!


End file.
